clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Wiki/3
CPWiki YouTube Account Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think anyone here is from Hong Kong or 84 (I'm 99.99''9''% positive no one here is 84). :Ha, I was just entering random details. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 12:26, 14 December 2008 (UTC) It possible!-- 15:19, 18 December 2008 (UTC) What Quiting Leads To What I noticed is that when one person quits,another one might quit.Then another,and another and so on.Please,we don't want another crisis!I'm not blaming anyone,but could we atleast try not to have ANYONE quit for atleast a month?If we try this we can see how much better things are when we all work together.Let's all work together,for the Wiki!hotflameboy 03:20, 12 December 2008 (UTC) So people (penguins) should stop quitting this Wiki before a Wiki Crisis 3, 4, etc. happens? 05:44, 13 December 2008 (UTC) That's what I was thinkinghotflameboy 06:16, 14 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I apologize for voting mjultiple times on the poll of the PoM. No comment. Teesam -- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) New Look What do people think?--Rbfskywalker 16:27, 14 December 2008 (UTC) The Main Page is messed up. Below the Recommended Fun Pages section, it is really small. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 02:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know why -- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Vandalism In Penguin Storm, a user IP (24.47.116.252) replaced the page with "Hacking is fun. So use Penguin Storm. I reverted the edit, but does he need to be banned? 04:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, he does. Definetly. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:42, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Yes he does. and "So use Penguin Storm" is looks like advertisement To blog or not to blog The Club Penguin staff puts out a new blog everyday, and I was wondering if we should add copies or links of the blogs onto the front page. --VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 16:22, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Good Idea! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 18:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I don't understand this-- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Igloo of the Day? I realized there was a new feature on this wiki called, Igloo of the day. I was wondering if I could submit my igloo to be a nominee for the contest. I'm not sure how, but I'll post my igloo here, in a few minutes. --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 21:17, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Cool! Blanck screen of the HQ I think that the blanck screen of the HQ is of th ninja hideout and only ninjas can see and transport to it.Luck to everyone!Ratonbat 00:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) It's for the EPF HQ. 01:44, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Neither. I wonder what. [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] ニコラス. 02:07, 20 December 2008 (UTC) It might be a screen for one of those rooms you have when you have a party such as the migrator.hotflameboy 16:31, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Is it possable that it could be a new room that cp have planned for the new year? --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 22:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know. Because I don't have a Penguin. User:Teesam -- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) This Wiki Is Like A Flower This wiki is like a flower.Each user is a part of the flower such as the pedal or root.Without one of the parts(users),it can't live as long.But if none of the parts(users) leave,the flower keeps growing.The flower(Wiki) needs water(information) to survive. So if users quit,it's hard for the wiki to keep growing.hotflameboy 17:39, 20 December 2008 (UTC) It is better to have the another crisis. And it will be the biggest crisis of CPW. And start putting the seed. And grow it again -- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) 2nd year If it is the 2nd year of club penguin wikia, shouldn't somebody have a party?--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 18:44, 20 December 2008 (UTC) No comments -- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Abominable46's Youtube Please Visit My Youtube Account, (Abominable46) I am not trying to spam, but if you have ideas, visit Here No comment. -- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) annoucements hi im new and i will probally be editing a lot on this site so could u plz add taht im new to the annoucement box No comments-- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) extra im user wwe fan 08 No comments-- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) sos heres another hese the link User:wwe fan 08 No comments -- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Picture of the day Hey, I changed the picture of the day, if Im not allowed please tell me, soz if I broke teh rules --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 23:59, 22 December 2008 (UTC) No comments AGAIN! Please put something that I am intrested. CP Birthday as well. -- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ten years old confirmed. (Sorry for 2 late) 10 years old confirmed. That Teesam (On Club Penguin) is from Thai''land. But 356556 (On Wiki) is from ''Po''land. I think 356556 plays YouTube. and visited ChristMasOnMoon's Channel (www.youtube.com/user/ChristMasOnMoon) (ChristMasOnMoon is the one that owns Penguin named Teesam). 3565556 never show his penguin here. Here is where are they from #Teesam (CP Wiki) - Thailand #Teesam (Club Penguin) - Thailand. BUT NOT ME!! I SAID I DON'T HAVE A PENGUIN! #356556 - Poland Sorry if that was incorrect. -- 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Promotions I think it's time our Webmasters start promoting people again, how about you? and TurtleShroom, have you quit or something? what's with that message on the anouncments? was it written by you? Please reply. Merry Christmas for the CPW! I think we should put this on the front page. I can't since it's protected. I QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!! I QUIT!!! WHY? THIS HAS BECOME TO STRESSFUL! I HAVE A LIFE NOW!!!! PLUS, I AM TIRED OF YOU PEOPLE YELLING AT ME!!! SIGN YOUR NAME HERE IF YOU WANNA JOIN THE QUIT LIST!!! -ABOMINABLE46, LAST SIGN EVER!!!!! Signature Why doesnt my signature work? I tried tutorials evertywhere, even copied Flystars signature and changed it to suit me. BUT JUST THE CODE WITH A LINK SHOWS UP!! Please help me. --Bommster 01:14, 27 December 2008 (UTC) PS: PLEASE FIX THIS SIZE MESS. New Page Hey im thinking of making a new page about Elite Puffles. What do you guys think? ~~Bluehero~~ Put it in the Fanon Wiki... Here is the link: http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/ '''Sk8rbluscat(TALK| ) 04:45, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yea but this isn't fiction, elite puffles are in the new EPF game. ~~Bluehero~~ Well, Dancing penguin is the new POTM. --'''''Metalmanager '''''Talk To Me! 19:12, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Dont we already have a page? ~~Chub 777~~ Calm Down I think everyone needs to calm down. People are getting upset over small things and quitting. ~~Bluehero~~ I couldn't agree more.People are quiting a lot more commonly then usual.We usually have maybe 1 or 2 people quit every month!hotflameboy 06:10, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ?!?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THIS WIKI??I WAS THINKING ABOUT STARTING TO EDIT IT!BUT WHAT DUMB LUCK THE WIKI FALLS APART AS SOON AS I COME OVER?IF THE LOT HERE CAN NOT HOLD THE FOUNDATIONS OF A WEBSITE THEN THIS WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN!-TRISKELLE3 April Fools The april fools day party ended but the box demention is still here! ~Brendan7195